A Lonely Man
by Chantiix3
Summary: Two lonely people find love. NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**The lonely man sat by the window of his apartment. Looking out, dreaming of distant far away lands. He dreamt of many women holding him, loving him. Anything that made him forget his real life. The life he hated with all of his heart. Many nights he would cruse the Heavens above for giving him the life and the miserable body he had.**

He had been born on a cold, rainy day in July. The doctors knew something was wrong from the start of his mothers' pregnancy. But, nothing had ever been said to her about it. They knew the drug they had given the mother to sleep had done damage to the little fetus.

When he was born the cruel doctors found out. The little baby had more defects than any of the doctors had ever seen. His little arms would hardly bend. His little hands were bend under, never to move. His little legs were crossed as an Indian sat by the campfire and were amputated 9 years later. Giving the young boy some relief from the pain that haunted him.

The years flew by for others, but to him a day seemed like a year. Another day to be poked by a doctor. Another day for kids to laugh at him. Another day for a cold hearted girl to laugh when he ask her on a date. Another day to cry himself to sleep.

As he got older, he began to start working out. Day after day he exercised every minute he could. Building his weak body into a very strong one. He began to compete in wheelchair races and won all that he entered. He grew into a fine young man full of confidence until a girl knocked him down.

A few years after he turned 18 he moved out on his own. Leaving the state hospital that had raised him. It was the only home he had ever known. His mother put him there when it came clear that she could never raise the baby without help. His father had died only months before he was to be born.

He had found a nice wheelchair accessible apartment only a few blocks from the Pacific Ocean in, San Diego. It looked like a tropical island with all of the strange and beautiful plants that surrounded the man made lagoon. It was a nice place and very quite. And, on nice days he would race his wheelchair the short distance to the beach and dream that love and happiness would some day come his way.  



	2. Chapter 2

**It was a nice sunny day with a cool breeze blowing off the ocean. He sat in the small front yard of his apartment dreaming away the day as he had done thousands of times before. On this day, he dreamt his most favorite dream of all. A Major-League baseball player that could hit home runs with the greatest of ease and could run like the wind.**

"hello." A soft whisper invaded his dream world. "hello." The soft and sweet voice said again, bringing him from the dream world he loved so much.

His eyes opened and the bright sun that filled the sky blinded him. Then he saw her, a dream come true. She had long; wavy brown hair with big blue eyes and a smiled that went from ear to ear showing all of sparkling white teeth.

"Hi! I'm Miley. I moved in just across from you." She said in a perky little voice and her big smile. Her head tilted just a little to her right side, blocking the bright sun from Nick's eyes

"I'm Nick. Nice to meet you." He replied, as he couldn't help looking at her big, round breasts. As he looked her over he couldn't believe his eyes. She wore a very thin summer dress that only went to the middle of her wonderful thighs allowing Nick to see all of her great legs.

She smiled at him, his face and not his crippled body. "You really look hot. I think you should come inside for awhile. And, besides that, I need somebody to talk to." She said, as she pulled a handkerchief from her tiny purse and wiped the sweat from Nick's face.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way. I bet you've got a lot to unpack." He said looking at her strong legs one more time. 'She most workout a lot or dance.' He thought.

"Come on, Buster. You're coming with me." She laughed and started to push him into her small apartment. "As you can see, I don't have anything but my clothes."

He looked around the empty place. She didn't have anything, no chairs, no sofa, and no t.v. "I know a few people that could get you some things and I have an extra stereo you can use now." He said to his smiling new neighbor.

"You sure? I went crazy last night with nothing to do." She jumped up and gave him a giant hug. "I love music, I can sing and dance for hours. You're so sweet." She said as her soft, sweet smelling hair lay across his face.

He closed his eyes and took in the wonderful fragrance. It sent waves of heat through his body. Nick hadn't been this close to a woman this pretty in his life. "Oh you're very welcome." He said with an excited voice and continued to enjoy the great hug he was receiving.

"Hay! If it's OK, I can cook us a real nice dinner." Miley said taking a deep breath. "The only thing is… I'll have to do it at your place. I don't have anything in my kitchen and I'll buy everything."

Nick had to smile at her excited face; it made her prettier than ever. "Sure. That will be nice." He replied to his new and very pretty friend

"Shoot then let's go! We can walk to the store. It will be fun." she grabbed her purse and handed it to Nick to hold and she turned his chair to the door. "This is so fun pushing you. I just hope I don't wreck you." She laughed and slipped her fingers to hold his shirt, just in case she did.  
**  
All the way to the store and back Miley told her life story to Nick. He loved hearing her talk. She was so full of life and happiness. "How long have you lived here Nick?"Miley asked as she flipped over a nice thick steak and reached to stir a pan on the back of the stove.**

"Going on 10 ten years now. I really like it." He said watching her bend over the stove showing her tiny pink panties and her round, sexy butt. He couldn't help but getting hard at the site of her tender flesh. A small part of her right cheek had came out of the small panties. He had been with a few of his nurses and a few call girls, but this girl liked him. Not for pity, or money, she just liked him.

Miley turned to tell him something when she saw him looking up her tiny dress with his sexy brown eyes and she leaned over more. And it sent a rush through her body, straight to her lonely mound of flesh between her thighs. She loved having a nice man look at her, not the normal animals that tried to maul her. "OK, all done." She said ending Nick's view up her dress. "You go to the table and I'll bring everything."

Nick moved to the table as his beautiful new friend served him dinner. "You're going to spoil me." Nick said giving her a loving smile.

"I think I'd like spoiling you." She replied with a little sparkle in her eye. She had never met a man as nice as Nick. All she had ever got in her life were jerks that always hurt her. They only wanted her body, never just her. She was a very smart girl and no one knew it. She was a good student in school and had always wanted to go on to college but things never went her way.

She sat at the table across from Nick as they ate she could see he was having a hard time cutting his steak. She stood up and moved behind him. She leaned against him; her arms went around each side of him taking his knife and fork. Her soft hair fell on his face as she cut his food. Her breasts pushed softly on his back sending a warm rush through both their bodies.

Miley had feelings running through her body like nothing she had ever known before. She felt like she was needed and wanted by her new friend. She felt like a woman not just a play toy. Her arms hugged him tighter pulling his body, hers. Miley closed her eyes as she felt his warm body on hers. Her breathing became harder, faster. She dropped the knife on the plate, breaking their wonderful moment.

"Mmmm, you umm. Cut steak really good." Nick said, as he turned and looking at Miley's pretty face seeing that her blue eyes had been shut and a tiny smile was on her face.

She got a little pink glow on her cheeks. "Thank you. And I think you're very nice to hug." As the words slipped from her mouth she really got a nice pink face. Her body felt like it was on fire. She hadn't ever had feelings like this before. And she loved it so much she could feel dampness building between her thighs.

"Thank you, you're not bad either." He said giving her a little wink that made her blood boil.  



	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Nick looked at Miley and asked, "Would you like to walk to the pier and watch the sunset?" he hoped she would say yes. He had never watched the sun go down with a woman as nice as she was.

"Yes, I think that would be nice." She said giving Nick a little hug. Something that she had never been very fond of doing, not even to her Mother. "Can I push you again?" she asked pulling away from him. She didn't want to but he wasn't like all the other trashy men she had dated in the past. He was nice and she wanted him to make the passes.

"Heck yes! I hope some of my friends see us." He said smiling at her. He'd love to show off this sexy lady that really seemed to like him. Not like some of the others that he had thought liked him but in the end they'd only hurt him. Breaking his heart into so many pieces it got hard for him to trust any one. This girl made him drop his guard.

"Why?" she replied giving him a sly look and putting her hands on her sexy hips.

"I've never had anybody with me and you're so pretty. They're going to shit when they see you." He smiled with a big grin.

She had to laugh when she heard him. "You are something special." She leaned and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

It only took a few minutes to walk to the pier. Miley pushed Nick up the small incline and out over the ocean. "This is beautiful!" she said as she looked out over the vast ocean and she put her arms around his small shoulders. Her soft hair blew in the cool ocean breeze as she pulled him closer to her lonely body.

Nick looked to some people sitting on a bench at the end of the pier. "Over there." He pointed with his bent hand. "I was hoping they'd be here." Nick said looking back to Miley again he saw her big smile.

She just smiled and pushed him to the two couples. "Hey Buddy." One of the men said to Nick. "Who's your friend?" he asked with a wink.

"Hi Mike. This is Miley, she moved into the apartments." Nick said with an excited voice. "Miley this is Mike and his wife Patty. And that is Mark and Trisha. Guys meet Miley."

Everyone greeted her just like she had been a friend for years. They could see how happy it made Nick being with her. Mike and Patty had been Nick's friend for over 5 years and had seen him hurt so many times by women. But, they always had hope that he'd meet a nice woman someday.

"Would you two like a cold beer?" Mark asked in his deep Boston accent. He was a very nice guy in his early 20's and had only 6 months left in the Navy. He was planning on going home to, Boston, and working as a chief in his family's restaurant.

"Do fat dogs fart?" Nick said with a laugh. He had wanted a good, cold beer all day, but he had a hard time drinking them by himself.

"Sure! I haven't had a beer in ages." Miley said reaching for the beer. "Can I help you, Nick?" she asked looking into his brown eyes. She had a good idea that he would need some help. And, she loved helping her new friend.

Nick looked at her and replied, "Well, watch Mike give me a few drinks then you can, OK?" Mike was the 'beer man' for the many years they had known each other. He could give Nick a drink of beer without spilling a drop of it unless they had drank too much, and then Nick was subject to getting a beer shower.

She watched closely as Mike gave him the beer. It warmed her heart that he had such good friends. "You two are good at that!" she said watching Mike tip up the bottle. She hugged Nick again.

"Nick." Mark said moving his arm up like he was drinking a beer. "Come on guys drink up we have a full cooler to empty and more at Mike and Patty's place."

Nick looked to Miley and asked, "Would you like another beer?" it would be nice getting her drunk. She was all ready so sweet he couldn't wait to see her with a good buzz.

"Yes! That would be nice. Would it hurt you if I sat with you?" she asked caressing his brown hair. She wanted to be close to him as she could get.

"Look out Nick! I think you got a hot one!" Patty said looking at him with a teasing look on her face. She loved Nick as much as she did her husband. If fact she had started to make love to Nick a few times over the years but could never go through with it. She loved her husband Mike too much to risk their marriage.

He just looked at Miley and pulled her on his lap. It sent warm feelings through his body. He only hoped he didn't get to hard under her. "You think so?" he looked at Patty with a big grin.

They drank the beer and two others after the first. You could say they had a great buzz going as the fiery red sun sank into the blue ocean. Making the white clouds all around look like they, too, had been set ablaze.

Miley had both arms around Nick. "Thank you so much for letting me be with you and your friends, I can't remember when I've had such a good time." She whispered in his ear and she hugged him to her warm body.

Nick looked to his friends and saw both couples locked in deep kisses. He looked back to Miley, as he did her mouth moved to his kissing him. She let her tongue slid into Nick's mouth sending a rush of blood to his manhood.

"Mmmm, something is in your pants." She moaned in his ear enjoying the feel of his hardness.

"Some pretty girl is really turning me on." He said flexing his hardness against her round bottom. Making a soft moan escape her lips.

Patty stood up; "Let's all go back to our place. We can have more fun there." She said looking to Mark and Trisha getting it on and they didn't care if anybody saw them.

"Sounds good to me. Is it OK with you?" Nick asked Miley hoping like hell she wanted to.

"Sure, any place you go, I shall follow." She replied in a soft voice. She was hooked on this little guy. She had always fallen for men fast but this guy made her feel so good inside she didn't care one bit.

Mark stood up and asked Nick, "You ready man?" he took hold of his wheelchair tipping him back and made a sound like he was revving up a motorcycle.

Patty grabbed Miley's hand and said, "Close your eyes, you won't want to see this. It drives me nuts when them two do this SHIT!"

Mark held Nick's wheelchair and took off running as fast as he could go. Just like always when the two men were together. Mark had been on his school's track team and Nick loved to go fast, just like it was he that was running.

"OH GOD!" was all Miley could say when she saw the two crazy men flying down the middle of the dark street. "I'm glad no cars are coming!" she adding looking to Patty and seeing Mike just laughing and shaking his head at the two men.

Trisha was also laughing at the two. "Mark knows how much he loves running is why he does it. He'd never hurt Nick."

"I've only known him since this afternoon, but I'd die if he got hurt." Miley said taking a sip from the beer she was carrying for Nick. "Why doesn't somebody as sweet as he is have girls all over him?" she asked Patty.

Patty just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea. If I didn't have Mike, I know I would be with him." Patty leaned to kiss Mike on top of his head. She was 5foot 10 inches tall and Mike was lucky if her was 5foot 5five.

"Really! He is so sweet." Trisha said laughing at Patty. She knew what Patty had tried with Nick and wished she had the nerve to make love with him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Nick were sitting on the sofa when the others made it to the apartment. "You two are crazy!" Miley pointed to the men. "Please, don't do that when I'm around!" she said gritting her teeth. Then her anger turned to a warm smile and she asked Nick. "Would you like a new beer? This one is kinda warm."

"Sure. Then a need a pretty girl to come and sit with me." He replied with a little wink.

Miley laughed and said, "Patty! Nick wants you!" they both stood in the small kitchen laughing.

"Sorry, Mike asked me first." Patty teased Nick. "Mike and Mark. You two light the candles and put on some good music for us."

The two men did as Patty told them. The living room was now glowing with the soft light of candles and some very easy Jazz music filled the air. Miley loved music from the time she had been a young baby. She slowly danced her way across the living room to Nick. Her wonderful body moved to the beat of the music, giving all three of the men a just a glimpse of her many talents.

"HOLLY SHIT!" was all Nick could say as he and the other watched Miley move to the music.

She sank down to a squatting position in front of Nick and had began to move her sexy hips just like she was on top of a man making love to him. Her dreamy eyes were locked on him as she made love to the music. She moved so easy and fluid she held the two cold beers in each hand and never spilled a drop.

The song ended and so did the trance Miley had put on everyone in the room.

"DAMN! Girl you should be a dancer. You'd make a fortune!" Mark yelled across the room to Miley.

Patty clapped at hands towards her and said. "He's right about that, girl. You're good!"

"I'm a dancer. I make so much money I don't know to do with it." She smiled at Nick hoping he didn't mind. "I think I'm going to be giving it up soon. I found a man I can dance for at home."

The dancer moved to Nick and held the beer to his mouth, making sure she held it correctly. She didn't want to spell it on her new man. "My dance was for you." She whispered in his ear as she helped him get a drink. "I hope you enjoyed it?"

After the cool drink Nick pulled her back on his lap, onto his erect penis. "You could say I did." He said with a smile. "Can I get a private show some time?" he added putting his arms around the sexy dancer. Although he couldn't bend his arms, he could somewhat put them around her.

She lay on Nick's chest and said, "No! But, I'll give you the best Lap Dance that you've ever had." Her mouth moved to his and she kissed him like no other man she had ever been with. This was a kiss of love, something she had never known until this night.

After they're wonderful kiss, he said, "That'll be nice! I can't wait!" then he placed a small kiss on her nose and he moved his bent hand to one her nice round breasts.

"Ohhh, you better watch it Mister. I might get turned on and rape you." She moaned moving her hand to his, helping him fondle her breasts. She moved his small hand all around her excited breasts and with a gentle move his hand went under her dress to her naked breasts.

She moaned out softly as she helped him feel her wonderful burning flesh. From one of her full breasts to the other, Miley helped the sexy man explore her body. "You're amazing!" Nick whispered to her ear and his mouth covered hers.

Their kiss went on for what seemed to be hours. She continued to help him feel her nude breasts, sending waves of excitement through her already burning body. She had been with so many men in her life but none had ever given her so much pleasure as Nick was doing now.

"Let's go to back to your place." Miley moaned. She needed this man now! She was about to explode she was so turned on.

Nick gave her a quick kiss on her little nose and replied, "Sure, that will be nice." He made sure to give one of her hard nipples a little pinch as she pulled his hand from under her dress.

"Ohhh, you're bad!" she softly moaned as a rush of heat flowed through her body. She managed to stand up and asked. "Do need any help…" before she could finish her sentence, Nick had slipped from the sofa and back into his chair.

"Miley, don't let him fool you! He can do just about anything we can do!" Patty said, "So, I guess you two are going home? Want a couple of beers for the road?" she asked.

Nick pulled Miley to him and said, "Sure. I think we are going to stop back by the pier first. If that's OK with you?" he said looking up to Miley's smiling face.

"I think that will be very nice!" she said giving him a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**The two lovers made their way up the pier. Miley walked beside Nick with her arm around him as he pushed his chair. "Let's sit on that bench." Miley said pointing to the very end of the pier.**

They sat on the bench hugging each other and listened to the sound of the waves as they softly crashed to shore. A gentle cool breeze moved across the pier and to the lovers as they held each other under the stars above.

"Mmmm, I'm starting to get cold. You better find a way to warm me up soon." Miley said as she ran her fingers through Nick's curly brown hair. "I have an idea." She said as she stood up and moved on Nick's lap facing him.

Her full breasts were right in his face. He gave her a smile and moved his mouth to her breasts. He teased her hard nipples through the thin fabric of the dress driving her body wild. Her moans of pleasure echoed into the night air, for any and all to hear. She didn't care her body had never felt such pleasure before. Her full, supple breasts filled with blood as Nick gently sucked her tender nipples.

"Nick! YES! YES!" Miley screamed out with joy. She took a good deep breath and said, "I can't believe what I'm about to do." She stood up in front of him and let the top of her silky dress fall to her hips. Letting her wonderful round breasts free for Nick to see and fondle.

His eyes were filled with her beauty. Nothing as incredible as this had ever filled his wondering eyes. "Miley!" he moaned as she eased her burning nipple into his eager mouth. His hot tongue teased the ripe bud as he sucked her tender flesh.

Her soft hands unzipped his pants. "Oh yes! That's my man." She moaned as she gently climbed back on his lap, to his hard penis. Letting it rest on her very wet, pink panties that he had enjoyed earlier that evening. Her mind was filled with a song she loved; her sexy hips began a slow, teasing dance around his stiff erection. Letting it enter her through her wet panties, then she would pull him out of her inflamed body, only to tease him more.

"Miley! You're killing me." He said smiling at her with a look of pain and pleasure on his face. He needed to be in her breathtaking, sexy body more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. In fact, he had even forgot of the miserable body he had. She made him forget of the life he hated. He only thought of the sexy woman above his stiff manhood.

She smiled back at him, gently kissing him on the mouth. "OK, I'm ready to 'love' you until you go blind. Nick?" little tears ran down her soft, white cheeks. "I'm fallin' in love with you and I don't know what to do." By the time the words came from her mouth, she was balling like a little baby.

Nick held her on his chest, trying his best to comfort her as much as he could. "Come on, it's OK. If you must know, I feel the same way about you." His hands ran up and down her beautiful legs, caressing her. "Do you want to go on home?"

"NO WAY!" she jumped up in a rush. "I've never done it like this, on a pier, at night, with the stars out. This is so sexy." She whipped her tears on her dress. "I'm sorry. I've never been with anybody as special as you before. I want to make sure it's love and I don't want to hurt you by telling you that I do."

He just smiled at her, she could do just about anything to him and he wouldn't care. "Well, I'm willing to take a chance on us." He placed a small kiss on her nose.

Miley giggled and rubbed her nose. "I just love when you do that." And her hips began to move in small circles again, around his erection. "Is this what my 'sexy man' needs? Does he need some goodies?" she moved over him, her wet panties were the only thing keeping the two lovers from being joined. "I need you!" Miley shouted out as she sat on Nick, driving his ridged shaft into her sex.

He ripped through her tiny panties and into her dripping sex. "OH GOD!" Nick screamed into the cool night. Her body held him tight, squeezing him with her delicate inner muscles, massaging his erect shaft with love and tenderness.

"I love you!" Miley moaned as her first of many wonderful orgasms ran through her once lonely body. Her hips moved in a nice, slow steady pace, giving Nick all of her love and many talents. So many times she had done this on men, but never before had she ever had such feeling as the ones rushing through her young body. It was like she was floating on air with Nick inside her throbbing sex, giving her the love she had desired so long.

Nick leaned on his new love; her arms held him to her moving body. "I love you!" he cried out as his release shot deep into her young soul. As his body spasmed and continued spraying its seeds into her, Nick wept like a small child.

Miley began to cry with him. "no, no. don't cry my love." She whispered in his ear as she gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. Her gentle hands caressed his face as she rocked them. His hard penis was still deep in her body; she squeezed him against her as her body orgasmed again, sending her moans of joy into the cool night air. 


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

It was about 8 months later on a clear sunny day…The sun beamed down on the wedding party as they looked to Miley sitting on Nick's lap. Her gentle arms were wrapped tightly around his body as she spoke her loving marriage vows. Little tears ran down her face as she looked into his loving eyes. His little hand caressed her swollen tummy thinking of the little person that was growing inside her. They're little baby, that they made together.

Nick spoke his words of love to Miley sending waves of excitement through her swollen body. Her hand held his as they both now rubbed her tummy and the little baby inside her. She had never been so happy in all her life.

The Preacher had to wipe his eyes when the couple finished they're vows and he said, "I now pronounce you, Man and Wife! You can kiss your bride!"

Everyone on the pier clapped with excitement and happiness for the two young lovers. Even the many fishermen and the people on the pier stopped to hear the ceremony.

A big hand slapped Nick on the back. "Well, I see you got her!" a voice heavy with a Boston accent. "I was able to make it anyhow and I'm glad I did." Mark bent down hugging Nick so hard it almost hurt. Mark had since went back to, Boston, and didn't think he could get time off to come to his friends wedding.

"I'm so glad you came, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Nick said looking up to Mark with a joy filled face. He was so glad to see his friend.

Then he turned to Miley and whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "Thank you so much for making him so happy." Mark said pulling from Miley and wiping his teary eyes.

Patty ran up to Nick and Miley hugging them both at the same time. "Oh you two look so good together."

"Thank you." Miley said as she hugged Petty. "Ohhhhh." Miley moaned and grabbed her stomach. "Oh no, I think it's time!" she had an excited look on her face.

"MIKE!" Patty screamed to her husband. Everyone on the pier turned to look at Patty. "IT'S TIME!" she started jumping up and down holding her face in her hands. "It's time!"

Mike looked at Miley and saw that her water had broke. "Well, I'll get my car. Mark, you help her get down to the parking lot."

Later that night, Miley gave birth to a very healthy baby girl.

Nick sat beside Miley's bed as she held the tiny baby girl in her arms. "Say 'Hi' to Daddy. I want to tell you something." Miley caressed the little baby's face. "Your Daddy is the sweetest most loving man in the world." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad I found him."

Nick leaned to her and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I'm glad you found me." They hugged each other like never before.

Nick and Miley are still married and do live in San Diego by a very nice beach. Miley got a good job with a local hospital and Nick takes care of their 3 daughters. 


End file.
